Fascias or top caps, as well as fenders and headlamps, are generally known and used throughout various types of automobiles. The fascia or top cap is a portion of the body which is typically positioned near, or below the headlights and grille, and is used for providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Fenders are a portion of the body which are adjacent to the fascia or top cap, and surrounds the wheel well. These fascias, top caps, and fenders are typically made of a composite material which can be difficult to dimension, as well as position relative to the headlights and one another such that the correct dimensions are achieved.
Often during assembly, due to tolerances and other manufacturing causes, the position of the headlight relative to the fascia (or top cap) or the fender is too large, leaving a gap between the headlight and the fascia or top cap, which detracts from the appearance of the automobile. It is desired to have a minimal gap between the headlight and front fascia or top cap, as well as the fascia and front fender of the automobile.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved way of controlling the dimensions between the headlight and the front fascia or top cap, and control the dimensions between the fender and front fascia or top cap.